Don't be sad, little angel
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: The War is over. Peace has returned in the world of Gods and Men. But one angel is still sad...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN KID ICARUS UPRISING! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE GAME!**___

A veeeeery spontaneous idea of mine.  
I wrote this down within an hour or so, so please don't expect too much from me.  
This is my very first Kid Icarus Fanfic.  
It's pretty emotional, i am sorry. I just had to write this down.  
I feel pretty bad at the moment and this is what happens when i feel bad and decide to write a fanfic about one of my most favorite Angels hehe.

Warnings in here: emotions, maybe a bit OOC and tickling :3.

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
My first language isn't english ;).

Hope you like it.

* * *

**_Don't be sad, little angel_**

Months had passed since Hades, lord of the underworld, and his creatures were defeated and sent back with him into the darkness.

Peace has returned in the world of men and gods.

But not everyone was happy...

For a good hour, if not longer, Pit sat alone on the edge of one of the hot springs, which were to be found everywhere in Palutena's temple. His wings hung down his back, his head was bowed and hardly a movement went through his body.

His dark twin, they all just called "Pit 2", had trained the whole day with him. Not to improve his fighting skills. No. It was about something else. Something which was more important than anything else in the world for Pit and that was the gift to be able to fly again.

After his wing had been destroyed, it was his twin who had saved him and had rescued his wings after he had briefly dipped him in the rewind spring. But if his ability to fly was back as well only time could tell.

For weeks Dark Pit had tried to help his twin now, trying to teach him how to fly without the help of the gods. But it was still impossible, no matter how much Pit tried and that was exactly what had pulled him down so badly lately.

For days Pit had hidden himself in front of the other angels.

He felt weak, useless...what could an angel of a goddess do when he couldn't even fly on his own?

Nothing!

At least that were his thoughts.

Palutena and Dark Pit thought a bit differently...even when the latter would never let himself down and say these words out loud. But he was also worried about Pit lately.

Otherwise, the untwisted angel was always ready for any mischief, always wore a big smile on his face and was the personified joy.

But in recent days he was just the opposite.

Therefore, Dark Pit rushed quickly to Palutena to report Pit's condition.

The young goddess had made herself fast on the way.

Now she stood in the entrance of the hall.

The entire hall was empty, only a lonely angel sat on the edge of the small hot spring.

He had dipped his feet in the warm water, but his posture told her how bad he must feel right now.

A soft sigh slipped from the mouth of the goddess and she stepped slowly to the angel who was sitting with his back to her, apparently still unaware of her presence.

„Pit?"

Almost imperceptibly Pit flinched, as she had put her hand on his shoulder during her words. But the young warrior did not turn to face her, his face turned even further away from her and he wrapped his arms around his torso, as if he would freeze.

The goddess sat down beside him and turned his head gently in her direction.

The sight of his sad face nearly broke her heart. The eyes of the angel were red and you could still see the traces of the tears that had rolled down his cheeks.

„Pit? Have you…cried?"

„No…"

He immediately turned his face away from her in embarrassment, buried his head into his knees, which he had drawn up to his chest.

"No Pit, please. It's all right."

„No! Nothing is alright!"

Palutena flinched startled as Pit raised his voice and little sobs intermingled with his voice.

"I'm good for nothing," he sobbed again and tears gathered in his eyes which he was still trying to hide, but Palutena had already seen and heard enough.

"Don't say such a thing Pit."

"It's the truth! Look at me. What kind of angel am i who can not even fly? Even a mortal has more power then me!"

„Please calm down Pit."

Palutena tried to talk to him with a gentle and quiet voice and she wrapped her arms around him and pressed his body gently against hers. Immediately the angel buried his face in her shoulder, his body began to tremble with the force with which he still tried to hold back his tears.

"Shhh it's alright, I'm here for you. Just let it out."

And that was enough to let the tears run down his cheeks again.

Sobbing and whimpering he buried his face in her robe, clung to her and let all his pain, all his disappointment and all his anger out of himself.

It took several minutes in which the two just sat there.

Palutena listened silently to the sobbing of her best warrior.

Gentle and soothing she stroked his back or his white wings to calm him down and it seemed to work, because she realized how he slowly calmed down and how his tears dried.

When she was sure that he had calmed down again, she leaned back a little and looked into his face. It was red as are his eyes which still rolling down small tears.

„Better?"

A weak nod was followed to her question and she smiled gently at him.

She took his face gently in her hands and wiped away the tears with her thumbs.

"And now you'll listen to me Pit. I never want to hear that again what you said, are we clear?"

„But Lady Palutena -,"

"No Pit. No buts! I don't want to hear something like that ever again. You are one of the best warriors the world has ever seen. You fought against Medusa and Hades, you have fought for peace and security in the world and then you say you were weak? Useless? That's not true and you know it."

"But...without your help...or the others...I would have never managed to do all of that."

"We have helped you, that' right, but that's part of it Pit. And don't worry so such about your flying skills. Give your wings a little time. Until they have completely regenerated. One day you'll be able to use them again, even without my help. But that just takes time. You have to have patience."

Palutena's lips curled into a soft smile as she saw how Pit's face brightened during her words again and slowly the merry twinkle returned in his blue eyes.

"Do you mean that in earnest ? I'll be able to fly again? Without your help?"

Her smile widened and she nodded what made his eyes sparkle even more and he stood up and flapped his wings in pure joy which brought the goddess to laugh.

"Hey Pit, careful," she laughed and she pinched his sides teasingly, which made him squeak in surprise and he fell right back into her arms.

The goddess raised an eyebrow amusedly as the angel giggled softly in her arms and rubbed the tickly feeling off of his sides.

"What was that?" She asked teasingly and a small grin crept onto her face.

"What was what?" It came, still giggling, fom Pit and he looked at her playfully.

He shuddered when he saw her grin and he tried to wrest from her embrace, but she pulled him closer to her body until he lay like an oversized baby in her arm.

"If I'm not mistaken, then I would say my best warrior is a little ticklish."

Pit squealed again when Palutena's free hand went to his feet and she let her fingers wiggle over his soft soles.

The young angel laughed and buried his face again in her robe and tried to pull his feet out of her reach, but thanks to the position in which he was in, he did not really succeed.

„S-stohohohop ihihit. Pleahahahse!" she heard his muffled giggling and he squirmed in her arm, wings flapping with joy.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't understand you."

She grinned as he squealed again and when he turned his face back to her, she felt a warm feeling spreeding in her heart when she saw his eyes sparkle with mirth and the broad smile on his lips.

Her grin grew wider as he cheekily stuck out his tongue at her and giggled.

"Oh? What is that? You want more? Well if you insist..."

„W-wait. No. NOHOHOHO! PLEAHAHAHASE! I AM SOHOHORRY!"

Only seconds later Pit's joyous laughter echoed through the entire hall as Palutena now attacked his stomach and did not stop, even when again tears welled up in his eyes of sheer hilarity. The young angel could buck and squirm as he wanted, she would not stop soon.

Pit suddenly screamed with laughter as the goodes of light slipped her hands under his arms and attacked one of his worst spots.

She grinned and soon she was laughing along with him as tears of joy started to stream down his bright red cheeks.

And she was sure in one thing:

Laughter was still the best medicine...

**_The End_**


End file.
